The Competition
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: Para member SuJu yang abnormal #plakk# dan member SHINee yang tak kalah abnormal #plakk plakk# bertanding sesuatu. siapakah yang berhasil masuk final? kalo sodara-sodara penasaran, silakan dibaca! RIPIUW DIWAJIBKAN!


**THE COMPETITION**

**Pairing : All member Super Junior and All member SHINee**

**Rated : Ga tau  
>Genre : Humoooorrrrr<br>Warning : Siapkan kantong plastic saat anda membaca ini! Mungkin anda bakalan muntah! :D**

**ENJOY ! **

Di Dorm SuJu yang (masih) tenang

"Hoaaahhmmm…", Ryeowook yang baru bangun langsung menguap. "Kenapa ya aku mau masak buat para hyungdeulku dan satu dongsaengdeulku? Padahal mereka kan kayak setan semua. Untung dapat jatah libur 2 hari.", gumam Ryeowook. "Huwaaahh…. Pagi Ryeowook", sapa Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru bangun. "Pagi juga.", jawab Ryeowook. "Pagi Ryeowook hyung, pagi EunHae couple.", sapa KyuMin couple. "Pagi", jawab Ryeowook dan EunHae bersamaan. "Waaaahhhhhh uda bangun semua yaaaa? Aku telat deh kayaknyaa!", sambar SiBum yang (tumben) hiperaktif. "Pagi SiBum couple. Tumben hyper? Ketularan virusku kah?", jawab EunHae ga tau diri. "Hehe… kita kan abis ber 'this and that' tadi malam, makanya jd semangat. Ya kan, beb?", jawab Siwon yang (ga kalah) ga tau diri. Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil cengar cengir gaje. Setelah kedatangan SiBum couple, berturut-turut datanglah Yesung, KangTeuk, HanChul dan ZhouRy yang kebetulan lagi nginap di dorm SuJu. Shindong? Jangan ditanya, anak satu itu datangnya terakhir, uda gitu minta jatah paling banyak lagi. Karena Ryeowook uda capek masak, akhirnya Hangeng lah yang masak. Menunya? Bisa ditebak, Nasi Goreng Beijing andalannya.

Tok..tok..tok. "Permisi, apakah anak-anak SuJu ada didalam?", tanya seseorang. "Sepertinya itu Onew.", ujar Leeteuk. Sungmin bergegas membukakan pintu. "Annyeong… kita boleh main gak disini?", tanya suara tadi yang ternyata adalah Onew. "Annyeong, boleh kok. OH HAI TAEMIN! AYOK MASUK! KITA BICARAKAN TRIK-TRIK AEGYO TERBARU!", jawab Sungmin penuh semangat #dasar maniak aegyo# Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa pundung di pojokan. "Kyu…jangan marah dong. Kan aku seneng ada Taemin-ah disini. Jarang-jarang kan anak-anak SuJu kumpul sama anak-anak SHINee.", kata Sungmin setelah melihat Kyuhyun pundung dan berguling-guling di pojokan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menghentikan aksi guling-guling nya yang sempat ditiru oleh EunHae couple, lalu EunHae couple menulari Jonghyun dan Minho. "Hei, mumpung lagi rame, kita adain kompetisi yuuuukkk..!", tawar Yesung. Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan _kompetisi-apakah-itu-Yesung?-awas-kalo-kompetisi-yang-pabbo! _ Merasa dirinya terlecehkan, Yesung gentian pundung dipojokan. Author dateng tiba-tiba dr jendela, "WOI KIM JONG WOON! CEPET JELASIN KOMPETISINYA! KALO TIDAK, KUPITING KAU!", teriak author. Yesung mengangguk sebelum dipiting author. Author segera ngilang. "Jadi begini, ayo kumpul dulu semua, jadi gini, pstt..pssst,,,pssst….pssttt… bagaimana?", kata Yesung. Semua orang berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku cari dulu kasetnya!", kata Yesung sambil ngeloyor kekamarnya.

(BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN)

"KETEMU! Ayok, para hyung-hyung dan dongsaeng-dongsaengku, kita berkompetisi secara sehat! KYAAA!", kata Yesung hyper. Apakah kalian tahu lomba itu? Ternyata lomba itu adalah… LOMBA JOGET PAKE LAGU DANGDUT, SODARA2! BAYANGKAN, GIMANA JADINYA ANAK-ANAK SUJU DAN SHINEE JOGET DANGDUT! AUTHOR AJA GAK BISA BAYANGIN (Readers : Kan yang buat elo thor, masa gak tau, bego lo. Author : o iya) "Yang jadi juri siapa hyung?", tanya Key. "Wah iya ya, gini aja, siapa yang ga mau ikut kompetisi ini?", tanya Yesung. Leeteuk, Kangin, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Zhou Mi, Henry, Minho, dan Jonghyun angkat ketek #plakk# maksudnya angkat tangan. "BAIK! KALIAN JD JURINYA YA!", perintah Yesung. Yang diperintah hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"PESERTA PERTAMA, LEE JINKI ALIAS ONEW!", teriak Kyuhyun pake toa yang dipinjem di Masjid Agung #plakk plakk# Onew dengan pedenya berjoget kayak Trio Macan, karena emang lagunya Kucing Garong. "Awh, Onew hot banget kalo lagi gitu. Umhh.", desah Eunhyuk #OPPA YADONG! Eunhyuk : kan elo yg bikin naskah, TOLOL!# Plakkk. "Sakit, Hae!", teriak Eunhyuk setelah digaplok Donghae. "Awas kalo elo mau ngehianatin EunHae ya, Nyuk!", timpal Donghae sewot. Eunhyuk hanya cengar cengir. Setelah Onew selesai, sekarang Kibum yang teriak pake toa, "PESERTA KEDUA, CHOI SIWON!", ucap Kibum yang mukanya merah merona karena couplenya akan tampil. Siwon maju dengan amat cool, lalu joget dangdut dengan lagu Bang Toyib. Semua orang menahan tawa ketika Siwon maju, karena sangat amat tidak cocok sekali seorang Choi Siwon yang cool berjoget dangdut. "BERIKUTNYA, KIM HEECHUL!", panggil Hangeng. "Pasti dia yang menang.", batin semua peserta. Dan Heechul berjoget dengan lagu….. BAD ROMANCE SODARA-SODARA! "HEI, ITU BUKAN LAGU DANGDUT, KIM HEECHUL! ANDA DIDISKUALIFIKASI!", kata Leeteuk yang (tumben) kejam. Heechul merengut, lalu ngeloyor pergi dan duduk di samping Hangeng. "BERIKUTNYA, KIM KIBUM ALIAS KEY!", teriak Kangin. Key maju dan berjoget dengan lagu Keong Racun sambil mengerling nakal kearah Onew. Onew tersipu malu dan mukanya langsung merah. "BERIKUTNYA, LEE TAEMIN!", teriak Zhou Mi. Magnae, lead dancer sekaligus King Of Aegyo-nya SHINee tersebut maju dan berjoget dengan lagu Kucing Garong yang diremix dengan Bang Toyib. Sambil berjoget, sesekali Taemin mengeluarkan aegyonya yang dicampur dengan goyangan hot. Jadinya? Entahlah, menistakan seorang Taemin. "BERIKUTNYA, LEE SUNGMIN!", King Of Aegyo dari segala boyband tersebut maju dengan malu-malu, lalu mulai berjoget Keong Racun. Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh pesona. Setelah Sungmin selesai, berturut-turut Ryeowook, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong maju dengan lagu yang sama, yaitu hasil remix dari lagu Bang Toyib, Keong Racun dan Kucing Garong.

(30 MENIT KEMUDIAN)

Setelah para juri selesai berdiskusi, Leeteuk sebagai ketua juri mengumumkan, "Kami akan mengumumkan 4 member SuJu dan 2 member SHINee yang berhasil masuk final. 4 member SuJu yang masuk adalah….." 

-TBC-

Baguskah ceritanya?

Garingkah humornya?

Nistakah tokoh-tokohnya?

Cantikkah authornya? PASTI! #plakk plakk plaakkk plaaaakkk#

Okeh readers, silakan RIPIUW YAH! WAJIB. W-A WA, J-I JIB, WAJIB!


End file.
